


潜规则

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 灿兴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 后准X韩彬，咬play，R18注意。





	潜规则

**Author's Note:**

> 后准X韩彬，咬play，R18注意。

后准第一次见到韩彬真人是在一个著名的颁奖礼上，他这种咖位，堪堪提名了最受欢迎新人，几乎全程都坐在台下。那时后准正被黑粉搞出的乱七八糟的事情闹得焦头烂额，他努力维持着面上虚伪的微笑，却经常状似不经意地看向韩彬，这时他眼里才会放出不自知的光彩。坦白说，他很崇拜韩彬，不过也很正常，娱乐圈的新人哪一个不崇拜韩彬呢。

这样权威的颁奖礼，几乎所有明星无论颁奖还是领奖，都只上过一次台，唯有那位刚结束了全球巡回演唱会的韩彬能够不时上台给其他艺人颁奖，最后的音乐大奖自然也毫无悬念地收入囊中，韩彬在娱乐圈的地位可见一斑。  
后准不知道自己未来能否达到韩彬的境界，他现在只是单纯地崇拜韩彬，甚至不敢有一丝类似超越韩彬这种在他看来是逾矩的想法。韩彬实在太耀眼了，他之所在仿佛就是世界的中心，本人在台上睥睨着观众的时候，身上来自上位者不经意间流露出的高傲气质简直浑然天成。后准就像韩彬无数的小粉丝之一，偷偷瞄他，却又不敢被他发现。

颁奖礼终于结束，后准活动活动坐得僵硬的身体，站起身正准备离开时，不期然对上了一个略有深意的视线。后准瞪大了眼睛，呆愣愣地看着被众人簇拥着往前走的韩彬，专门停下了脚步，冲他勾了勾嘴角，露出小巧可爱的酒窝，似乎还稍稍歪了歪头，意味深长。  
饶是后准心脏强大，这个瞬间也有些晕晕乎乎的，心里像是躺在云朵般的柔软，他不敢奢望韩彬能注意到他这个小角色，然而人家只是冲他笑笑，他心底被自己掐灭的小火苗就能再次熊熊燃烧起来，抑制不住地想要更多。

后准还在回味刚才的小插曲，就接到了经纪人的电话，竟是让他先别回去，直接上去5203房间，有人要见他，并且让他速度快点，那人时间有限。说实话，后准是特不乐意在工作结束后还这样被压榨的，他也是个人啊，累死累活的，但是没办法，经纪人的交代他不敢不听。  
一路疾走着上了电梯，后准对着反光的墙面整理了一下头发，顺便感慨自己长得就是好，别人羡慕不来。可是随即他又耷拉下脑袋，光长得好有什么用啊，娱乐圈这混沌深海又不是只有颜值就能混得下去的，也不知道一会儿要对付的人会是什么角色。

所以当后准敲开门看到的是面带微笑的韩彬时，整个人都是懵圈的。他甚至连怎么开口说话都差点忘记，只是呆呆地站在原地，韩彬关上门假咳了一下后，后准才忙不迭地鞠躬说着前辈好。  
“你太慢了。”韩彬依旧笑着，只是眼里却没有深切的笑意，仿佛勾勾嘴角只是一个礼貌的表情，而他早已经习惯这么做了。

“对不起对不起，是我的错。”后准心里早就打起了鼓，他偷偷瞥了几眼面前的人，确认这人就是刚才在楼下对他笑的韩彬。传闻国际大明星韩彬气质清冷高傲，好耍大牌，他虽然不知道自己怎么会被韩彬抓过来，不过兵来将挡水来土掩吧，他无论如何不能给韩彬留下任何不好的印象。  
韩彬皱了皱眉，他不想看到这张他相中的脸上露出自己不喜欢的表情。韩彬每天的行程都很紧，他太久没有疏解欲望了，难得碰上一个自己这么中意的人，他不想再忍。

“过来。”韩彬坐回到床边，随手把看了一半的《资本的游戏》放在床头，向愣在原地的后准招了招手，就像招呼一只通人性的大型犬般，没有丝毫的不自然。  
后准迈着大长腿两步就走到了跟前，脸上的表情却不怎么好看，他搞不懂韩彬这样的架势是要怎样。一瞬间的惊喜过后，韩彬如此轻慢的态度让他很不爽。他觉得自己如同一个提线木偶，韩彬只是动动手指，他就不得不按照韩彬的意愿来做。

韩彬很显然不经常仰视别人，他微微抬起头看了后准一眼，就觉得不舒服，稍一皱眉，又说了两个字：“蹲下。”  
是的，不是让后准坐下，而是让他蹲下。听了这话，后准觉得全靠自己那点可怕的理智才能让他收回内心生起的怒意，就算自己只是个新人，也完全不必要被韩彬如此羞辱，况且韩彬到现在都没讲清楚找他来干什么。后准最开始见到韩彬，心中闪现的惊喜也被正主这如此盛气凌人的态度碾碎得彻彻底底。  
韩彬姿态很放松，只是瞧着后准没有动作的意思，才直起身，挑了挑眉，眼神甚至有些轻佻，“怎么？” 

明明只是第一次正式见面，后准就能意识到韩彬这人简直太可怕了，拿捏得他死死的，他甚至不敢和韩彬对视。后准就在韩彬目光的逼视下，慢慢地曲腿蹲了下来。  
这下换后准仰视他，韩彬似乎是终于满意了，伸手摸了摸后准的眉角，直言不讳，语气却寻常地像是在普通的聊天一般，“我喜欢你的脸。”  
“谢谢前辈……？”后准下意识地回话，韩彬手指轻柔地触碰弄得他心里痒痒的。讲真，这种话后准快要听烂了，只是被韩彬说出来，他内心还是窃喜的，虽然他不知道大明星突然提这个是搞什么鬼。

韩彬不想再浪费时间，他懒得客套，收回手解开了自己的腰带，无视后准一副被吓到的样子，顾自挺了挺胯，露出了一个真心实意的笑容，甚至理所当然地要求着：“我要你给我口。”  
Excuse me？？后准怀疑自己在做梦，他脚下一歪，手掌下意识地按在了韩彬的膝盖上。所以喜欢他的脸就要他给口？这也太猖狂了吧？后准注视着韩彬的眼睛里满是莫名其妙，外界描述的那个韩彬是他眼前的这个人么？

就知道这人会是这种反应，兴致略略削减，韩彬啧了一声，似乎根本没有想过会被拒绝，他更进一步，拉开裤链，将已经硬挺起来的性器从内裤里释放出来，伸手把后准的脑袋按在胯间。  
后准被韩彬这大胆的动作震住了，眼睛死死盯住眼前这根肉粉色的阳具，已经硬起来的柱身青筋缠绕，龟头饱满干净，尺寸和韩彬的脸极不相配，不过这颜色一看就鲜少使用。后准紧抿着唇，咽了咽口水，也不在乎什么前后辈，什么礼不礼貌了，他直接把按在脑后的手拿了下来，稍稍把脑袋往后挪了挪。

现在是怎么个情况？他被韩彬强迫着口交，只因为喜欢他的脸？后准抬眼看了看韩彬，大明星的脸色如常，只是由于情欲的逼迫眼角微微泛红，好像就等着他自愿张开嘴侍弄。  
其实后准完全可以直接大骂一句变态然后夺门而出，或者不那么高明地打个哈哈企图蒙混过去，但是他没有这么想，或许应该说他从搞清楚状况后就没有拒绝的意思。因为，他没有理由，并且无论哪种情况导致韩彬不高兴的后果都不是他能承受的。

在这个娱乐圈里，他完全做好了随时应对各种情况的准备，但凡能够为他赢取哪怕一丝的利益，他都没有理由拒绝。  
想通了这点，后准的心轻松了许多，他定了定神，毕竟他到底不是同性恋，也没给人做过口活，如果要迈出这一步，那他决计要为自己多谋取点好处。  
“前辈，你这是要潜我么？”后准放下了拘束，像撩他那些女粉丝似的嚣张地勾起唇角，甚至用手指弹了弹韩彬那话儿翘起的顶端，左手顺着韩彬的膝盖抚摸至大腿根，轻轻磨蹭。

韩彬没想到是这样的伸展开，本来降下去的兴致被后准这一下又挑了起来，眼睛被情欲晕染得湿润，他难耐地轻哼了声，努力保持住自己的面部表情，抬手看了看腕上精致的手表，语气冷淡：“随你怎么想。你只有二十分钟，做不做，考虑清楚。”  
看似是给后准选择的权利，实际上韩彬确实忍不住了，他不由自主地握着自己性器根部，挺起胯来，用溢出清液的前端轻轻拍打着后准的脸蛋，不时磨蹭到后准的嘴角，以此来稍微缓解被欲火烧痛的心。

后准没有和韩彬死磕的资本，他正想着要不要示弱，韩彬的动作就叫他在心底干笑了两声，这根本不容他拒绝嘛。大概是长相给人的观感真的很重要，韩彬这种性骚扰的姿态在后准看来竟不觉得猥琐。看着韩彬这张脸染上情色的桃红，后准只想狠狠把他压在身下操干，叫他肆意呻吟，或辗转哭泣。  
还来不及意识到自己一个直男怎么会有这种想法，后准就像是被韩彬迷惑住了一般，情不自禁地张口含住了嘴边的性器。毫不意外的，后准敏锐地感觉到手掌下大明星的腿根轻颤起来，韩彬仰了仰头露出颤动着的喉结，喉咙里溢出一声奶猫似的轻吟，勾得人心痒难耐。

后准闭上眼，心想妈的这算怎么回事？出道没几个月呢就咬上了娱乐圈大触的生殖器，这是什么样的狗屎运？好在口中的那玩意儿并没有什么奇怪的异味，后准动了动舌头，勉强能够忍受，双腿蹲得酸麻，索性直接跪坐在了地上。  
“唔……动一动……”韩彬终于得偿所愿，语气不再冷淡，仔细听还多了一丝柔弱，期期艾艾地央求着，“别碰到牙齿……”  
后准可苦了脸，他多想应一声您就瞧好吧，可是他一点经验都没有，勉强含住已经是巅峰，舌尖不尴不尬地贴着性器敏感的表面，下一步怎么做心里还没谱呢。

得不到抚慰的韩彬有些急躁，然而下体被包裹在湿热口腔的体验实在太美好，韩彬半闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤，一手搂着后准的脖颈，一手难耐地伸进衣领，在后准的肩背上毫无章法的磨蹭，嘴里小声说着：“舔舔它……”  
后准得到了指令，总算尝试着动动舌尖，从滚烫的柱身向上舔到饱满的龟头，竭力抵挡着心底怪异的感觉，舌尖探到铃口，小幅度地吸舔，溢出的黏液由舌尖的味蕾传到大脑，有些腥苦。

尝到了一点甜头自然不那么容易满足，韩彬抱紧后准的脑袋，弯下腰故意在他耳边喘着热气，手指从眉眼滑到耳后，捻住后准的耳垂轻轻揉搓，进一步要求着：“含深一点……”  
得，都已经给舔了也别装清纯了，后准破罐子破摔般努力张口把那尺寸可观的柱身整个吞了进去，只留下充血胀大成鲜红的根部。口腔里的地方就那么大点，后准果然被噎得缺氧，喉咙反射性地吞咽着，多余的唾液从嘴角流出。越是难过时，耳朵上的触碰越是明显，后准觉得自己耳朵一定红透了，偏偏韩彬就是这么不自知地撩他。  
似乎是舒爽得很了，韩彬之前猫似的轻吟陡然升了几个调子，不自觉地往前摆送着胯部，同时轻吻着后准的发旋，拇指磨蹭着后准的脸蛋。

硬挺的柱身似乎又胀大了几分，后准招架不住地吐了出来，来回活动着酸软的舌头，心里吐槽着到底人不可貌相，韩彬未来老婆一定很性福。后准再次将性器含了进去，只是没有上次那么深，吸吮舔咬间偷偷观察着韩彬的脸色，只见韩彬似乎完全沉浸在了欲念中，眼角眉梢都透露着一股明艳。  
单纯的舔舐让韩彬渐渐感到空虚，他寻到后准撑在床沿的右手，拉着就往自己下体而去，轻吻着后准的额角，嘴里还念念有词：“摸摸我……”

也是这时后准才发现韩彬的手比他小一圈，手指纤细精巧，包在他掌中刚刚好的大小。这还是后准第一次摸别人的那二两肉，手指头尖都是抖的，狠狠心握住了根部，随着自己舔舐的节奏来回抚摸撸动着。光这样也不行，后准悄悄摸上韩彬鼓胀的两颗囊袋，待指尖触到那柔软的褶皱时，索性放开了捏在手掌中玩弄着。  
也许是韩彬的呻吟太过火，向来自诩控制力超强的后准也有些为难了，从韩彬揉搓他耳垂开始，一股邪火朝他下腹冲去，他能感觉到下体在逐渐抬头，只能夹紧双腿。幸亏陷入情欲的韩彬看不出他的怪异，否则他真不知道该怎么解释。

本来宽阔的贵宾套房此刻显得十分狭小，空气里弥漫着情色的气息，韩彬不停在后准身上到处点火，鼻息间充斥着下体的苦味，后准像是被这味道彻底侵占了意志，原本揉弄着韩彬腿根的大掌不知什么时候探入了衣摆，肆意轻抚着韩彬敏感的侧腰。这似乎还不够，指尖探寻间摸到了韩彬柔软结实的臀肉，此刻因为情动而紧绷着，像是终于找到了目的地，后准暧昧地大力抓了几把，指尖时不时凑到臀缝轻轻刮搔。

“……啊……唔……”韩彬似是被臀上的触感吓到了，又或许是快感层层累积承受不住，孟浪的叫声传到了后准的耳朵里。  
不知是渐入佳境还是无师自通，后准把握住了韩彬的敏感点，动作愈发大胆起来，浑圆的屁股肉手感良好，他抓住了就不想放手，对口中的性器也没有开始那般抵触，舌尖偶尔还挑起包皮，使了力气挤压着铃口，舌尖扫过溢出的淫液，通通咽了下去。

后准的手摸上他后腰的时候，韩彬就觉得同样急需爱抚的胸口瘙痒难耐，两颗肉粒顾自挺起来，孤零零地磨蹭着衬衣。韩彬想开口让后准摸摸，残存的理智又告诫他不能再放荡，射精的感觉越来越强烈，此刻最想得到抚慰的地方却不得满足，始终都差了那么一点，韩彬的呻吟带着一股莫名其妙的委屈。  
后准的嘴唇酸麻，被磨蹭的有些红肿，差不多觉得韩彬该射了，含到深处，韩彬私处的耻毛刮蹭在他的鼻尖。后准加快了手中套弄的速度，揉弄韩彬臀肉的手指也更加用力，只是他怎么也想不到韩彬这时更希望他伸手摸摸乳头。  
就这样，陷在疯狂情欲里的两人谁都顾不上思考时间过去了多久，空气持续升温，直到两人被笃笃的敲门声惊醒，才勉强拉回了几分迷蒙的神志。

“韩总？老板？车已经在楼下了，我们该去机场了。”  
后准惊地倒吸了口气，不过他倒想看看韩彬是怎样的反应，于是恶作剧般刻意含到最深，用不断收缩的喉口给韩彬最猛烈的刺激。  
“唔……！”韩彬果然叫出了声，刚想开口回应，结果精关失守，猝不及防地泄了。  
真是失算，尽管在韩彬射第一股的时候就赶紧吐了出来，后准还是被迫咽了几口精液，躲闪不及间被韩彬射了一脸。

“我知道了。”韩彬努力控制着语气，用叫哑了的嗓音高声回到，转过头来看后准居然还傻愣愣地坐在原地。他擦干净了性器，规规矩矩地穿好裤子，本来还觉得有些对不住后准，可一想到这人连他内裤都给扒了，屁股上现在都残留着这人揉捏时酥酥麻麻的触感，韩彬又觉得射他一脸也算轻的。本想着只是单纯叫人给自己口一次，没想到这人色情得好像要做爱似的，韩彬又羞又窘，单方面忽略了自己刚才欲求不满的表现。

后准也是被射懵了，想想谁敢射他一脸那玩意儿啊，可今天还真就栽了。他下意识地抬手摸了摸嘴角，浓密的睫毛忽闪忽闪的也带了几滴白浊，正看着指尖的浊液犯傻时，眼前出现了韩彬拿着湿巾的手。  
“擦擦吧。”韩彬完全褪下了初见时的傲气，浑身透着股情欲被满足后的慵懒，说话竟糯糯的，如果不是稍微喑哑，说不定会更好听。  
“嗯，还挺浓啊。”后准尴尬地咧嘴一笑，韩彬现在温顺的模样在他看来比在舞台上诱人得多，像是终于被他亲手撕掉了伪装，露出了干净软和的内里。后准悄悄夹紧了腿，仍旧坐在地上不动，只是赶紧把脸上手上弄了干净。

韩彬听他这样说，害羞般笑笑，和最开始仿佛判若两人，整个人柔软了很多，他伸手作势要拉后准，“怎么不起来？”  
“别，我腿麻了，不用管我。”连人家老二都含了，后准也不再怕了，语气还有几分熟稔，摆着手拒绝道。  
没想到韩彬若有所觉地向下一瞥，好像看出了什么，又好像没有，浑身的情色感觉怎么遮也遮不住，只是脸色恢复了冷淡。

后准一想完了，他在这人眼里大概就是透明的，根本瞒不住韩彬，他决定实在不行就恶人先告状，是你太骚了我才这样的我又不是性冷淡云云，不过韩彬根本没给他说话的机会。  
韩彬是真的赶时间，他又看了一眼腕表，没再管后准还坐在地上，从床头拿了那本没看完的书转身就要走。  
这可完蛋了，拔屌无情啊。后准一个劲地埋怨韩彬变脸超快，眼巴巴地瞪着大眼睛看着韩彬的背影，心里默念着停下停下停下，好歹说句话也行啊！  
就在后准以为这人真会一走了之的时候，韩彬像是听见了后准不甘的嘟囔，顿住了脚步，背对着他，声音不甚清晰：“以后你要发歌的话，可以联系我。”

房门啪嗒一声关上了，后准紧绷着的神经总算放松了下来，扶着床沿瘫坐在地上，面无表情地按摩着自己已经麻木了的双腿，嘴里还有些腥臊的味道，其实不算苦，他就是莫名感觉苦到了心里。  
韩彬话中的意思不言而喻，后准也来不及深想，只觉得自己好像被迫吸食了一种毒品，一旦沾上了，就不那么容易戒掉。  
后准低头看着自己鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，心里一阵憋屈，反正接下来没有安排，他决定赖在这儿，等这不识趣的玩意儿蔫了再说。想到韩彬，他心里说不出是什么感觉，总之这大明星和外界传的毛都不一样，褪去那层盛气凌人的皮之后，咬一口竟是个软软的甜心儿。

不能再想他了，要不然下半身一直精神着他怎么出门啊，焦躁地揉乱了发型，后准转念考虑起了韩彬的话，虽然并不愿相信韩彬给的是空头支票，但他也实在不能完全信任韩彬，就算他免费给人口了又怎么样，难不成还杀到韩彬面前说你辱了我的贞操么？他要不要混了啊？  
脑袋磕着床沿，后准抬手挡住了双眼，心里满是悲哀，忍不住抱怨道：“我哪知道怎么联系你啊……！”  
我还能不能接触到你呢……

END.


End file.
